


soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jax and Sara friendship, Leonard Snart isn't actually in here but he's mentioned, Soulmate AU, honestly I wrote this for Linsey but whatever, not romantically cause that's just weird, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amaya Jiwe never expected to find her soulmate.Mick Rory never believed in soulmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfflecksCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/gifts).



> This is my first Mixen/Vixenwave/Foxfire one-shot! The fandom needs to choose a ship name!

Amaya Jiwe never thought she'd find her soulmate and when she and Rex got engaged she thought maybe he was the one, but her Soulmate marking on her wrist didn't match anything about him. And then the Legion of Doom had killed Rex and her Soulmate mark was unaffected, so even though he wasn't her soulmate she tried to grieve. No that she had much time considering she had hopped on the Waverider, to get her Justice for Rex.

At first she thought to herself, that her plan was was totally insane. She had no idea where this thing was going, what it was, or if she could fight of the members of the team without getting caught or killed like Rex.

~~~~~

Mick Rory didn't believe in soulmates. At all. He thought they were stupid, I mean how is the universe supposed to know who you're gonna end up with, it doesn't.

When he had burned his parents house down, and killed his parents, he had burnt the mark on his arm. 

He was sort of glad to have it gone. It wasn't tying him to anyone anymore. It was almost like he could be his own person.

Nobody wanted a beast anyway.

The remaining part of the mark looked like a dog and the number 19.

And apparently he was supposed to know what that meant. Which he didn't. 

What could the number 19 and a dog looking figure have anything to do with his "soulmate"

He wasn't a big fan of dogs and he thought maybe he was supposed to meet his soulmate at 19

If he believed in the crazy stuff anyway. Which he didn't.

~~~~~

And then Mick Rory met Amaya Jiwe. Things changed for both of them that normal Thursday.

I mean how romantic could someone holding a knife up to your neck be?

Apparently, it was not.

~~~~~

Things were different since Amaya had joined the team. After Mick and Amaya had left the dislike part of their relationship behind them and tried the whole "friend" thing everyone on the ship could tell the difference.

If you were to insult one of them you would have to put up with the other one's anger.

Ray had been talking about how Mick had screwed the mission and before he could get the full sentence out of his mouth he heard Amaya talking about how Sara went after Darhk, leaving the rest of the team short handed.

Ray didn't say anything about Mick for the longest time.

~~~~~

"You know, there's something there" Jax had told Sara one day as he left the kitchen, where Amaya and Mick had been in deep conversation, Jax doubted that they'd even noticed he was in there

"Amaya and Mick?" Sara asked, teasing tone in her voice "I don't really see it"

"It kinda reminds me of you and Snart" Jax said, not realising what he had said.

Sara came to a quick stop. Eyes filling with tears.

As Jax opened his mouth to apologise he heard a quiet "I guess you're right". Giving Jax a sad smile and wiping the stray tear. Changing the topic to the Waverider's system as quick as she could

~~~~~

It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. It really wasn't Amaya and Sara were sparring. All Amaya did was turn around. Hearing a gasp from Sara she turned around, a puzzled look on her face

"You're mark" Sara said taking a small pause "it's a flame"

"Yeah" Amaya responded, shrugging, she had looked at her mark in the mirror multiple times. Nothing new. 

Amaya opened her mouth to ask why it was a big deal when Sara shook her head and with a quiet "never mind" she left the room, leaving Amaya puzzled.

~~~~~

Sara had went straight to her bunker. She knew she had a picture that had Mick's soulmate mark in it. She had grabbed it as she was grabbing some things out on Snart's room. The picture was one of her favorites, so Mick had let her keep it.

Sara stood there in shock as she looked at Mick's soulmate mark. A wolf with a 19, maybe standing for the year Amaya was from.

She sighed, realizing she now owed Jax five bucks and needed his help to bring them together.

~~~~~

Jax was just trying to find Amaya. It was an innocent action. 

Jax opened Amaya's door, not expecting to see what he saw.

There on Amaya's bed was Amaya straddling the the one and only Mick Rory and they were kissing. Oh yeah, a lot of kissing.

Sara owed him five bucks, Jackson Jefferson was going to get photographing proof, and as he pulled out his phone to take a picture Amaya's top came off and he shut the door and took off the find Sara. 

~~~~~

Sara turned a corner to run into Jax. Before she could say anything, Jax opened his mouth to speak. The words "Mick, Amaya, in bed, together" had came out and Sara just smirked. 

As Jax and Sara went back to Amaya's room, because Sara Lance wasn't giving up any money without proof.

What she saw shocked her.

There sitting on Amaya's bed was Mick Rory, touching Amaya Jiwe's soulmate mark.

It was one of the softest things she'd ever seen.

She heard Mick mumble a soft "wow" and then Amaya had lightly traced his wrist, shit eating smile on her face.

"So I guess we're soulmates" Mick said, small smile on his face

"I guess we are" Amaya Replied and as they went in for a kiss, they were interrupted by a long "aww" coming from Ray

Their eyes shot to the door to see Jax, Sara and Ray standing there, smiling

"I guess we'll be going now" Jax said as he took off down the hall, Sara and Ray following

"Now where were we?" Amaya asked, going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy :)


End file.
